Lost City
This article is about the quest. For the city, see Zanaris. Details Walkthrough To start this quest, head into the Lumbridge Swamp. Go west until you find a Warrior, a Ranger, a Mage, and a Monk sitting around a camp-fire. Talk to the warrior and ask him what he is doing. Oddly, convincing him to start the quest is one of the hardest parts of the quest. When he refuses to tell you, talk to him in a challenging sort of way that sounds like you challenge his authority. When he finally tells you what his problem is, head west. Look for a strange tree that has a "Chop" option instead of a "Chop-down" option. Click on the chop option and a leprechaun will pop out. Ask him how to get to Zanaris and he will tell you that you need a Dramen staff. To get this, you will need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon Unfortunately, you're not allowed to take armour or weapons to Entrana, but you can take: * Items to make better armour, such as needle, thread, and dragonhides or leather * Knife & logs (or unstrung bow), and a bow string you can make a bow. * Arrows * Runes (for combat and teleporting) * Potions * Food Go to Port Sarim and on the south west dock there are monks of Entrana. When you get off the boat at Entrana, run to the east, then north past the temple, then west after you cross the bridge. You will find a monk next to a cave entrance. You will have to kill the zombies (Level 25) in the cave until one drops a bronze axe, then keep traveling around the cave, until you see some Greater Demons and a small cave off to the side. Run past the demons into this cave and cut the Dramen Tree with the axe you got from the Zombies. A Level 101 tree spirit will appear. If you're fast then you can hide behind the mushrooms in the cave. It is possible to attempt to melee the Dramen Tree Spirit, but it hits hard (11) and absorbs most melee attacks. A smarter way to take on the tree spirit is to buy from the rune store in Port Sarim, and hide behind the fungi to the south of the tree and use magic, or to fletch your bow and craft your armour then range it. Once you've defeated it, cut the tree again to get a Dramen Branch. Cut several if you like so you don't have to move it around in your bank. Use a knife with the Dramen branch to get a Dramen Staff. It's not a tradeable item. Note: If you decide to go through the magical door, you will be teleported into level 32 wilderness. Teleport out, and make your way back to the Lumbridge swamps (A player can use home port or teleport there for faster transportation). Wield your Dramen staff and enter the small hut in the swamp west of the low-level mine and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 3 Quest points * Access to Zanaris. * Ability to buy and wield dragon longswords and dragon daggers. * Ability to make Cosmic runes with the Runecrafting skill. Category:Quests Category:Lost City